<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Speaking (full) by MonsterHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798876">Public Speaking (full)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart'>MonsterHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammy and Bendy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Public Sex, Sammy is trying to be a good boy and Bendy wants to play, The version with spice + two versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is trying to deliver a speech, but Bendy is distracting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bendy x Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence x Bendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammy and Bendy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Into the Depths</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sammy took on the job of leading the lost ones without hesitation. He saw it as a way to help people and of course spread the word of his good lord. Amusing as that may be given his lack of speech. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy stood in front of the bordered up mural. Words and handprints were written in ink a monument in a way to the people who lived here. A makeshift podium made from scraps of wood in front of him and  His Lord behind him with a large grin as he watched the prophet talk to his people. Take their concerns and worries, promises, and fixes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly the Demon's eyes wandered from the lost ones to his prophet and then slowly down till the Demon was quite obviously staring at the prophet's rear. Bendy snapped his eyes up to stare at Sammy’s face as he turned around and gestured towards Bendy. Saying something the Demon had completely tuned out do to minor embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He simply gave a warm smile that only partially seemed too large- giving a subtle uneasiness about him despite not meaning any harm. Sammy went back to talking and Bendy looked around the room at first trying not to give in to temptation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Demon’s are creatures of temptation. Bendy moved closer to Sammy until he was practically over top of the smaller man. He leaned in, his head laying on top of Sammy’s and their bodies pressed closely together. Bendy closed his and let out a soft purr. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy stopped for a moment pausing his speech and looked up at the Demon leaning against him. He gave a slight smile although it went invisible under his mask. He then got back to his speech. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wondered if the Lost Ones knew that their relationship was more then just Sammy being a prophet or if they simply thought that Demon is affectionate to higher followers. Sammy paused again as the Demon wrapped his arms around the man. The creature slowly glided his hands down the prophets sides. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy coughed and elbowed Bendy slightly playfully telling him to knock it off. Although Sammy didn’t really want the affection to stop- just not for it to be here and now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy continued his speech again this time trying to get through things faster. He was excited by the prospect of what Bendy was suggesting and that would be a lot more fun then talking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bendy purred nuzzling his head against Sammy’s  and pressing his hips against the man slightly. Sammy felt flushed, excited and nervous. His hands shaking slightly as he gripped the podium for stability. He continued his speech glancing nervously around the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one can notice right? Sammy thought and Bendy made a quiet teasing growl. Sammy tried his best to ignore it. Before letting out a gasp he tried to make sound like a cough. Bendy had put his tendril like cock between Sammy’s legs and moved it to massage the man’s crotch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy was slightly stunned into silence as he felt the demon massage him. His mouth slightly gaped open although you couldn’t see that through the mask. He took a deep breath apologized for ‘coughing’ and continued his speech trying to act normal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bendy let out a soft laugh although it came out more of a purr. He seemed to enjoy teasing his prophet greatly. He continued to massage the prophet the tendril making it’s way to unzipping the man’s pants before Sammy again elbowed Bendy sharply playing it off as if making a gesture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bendy removed himself from between the prophets legs and made the tendril disappear back into the rest of his ink made body. Like it was never there to begin with. Sammy quickly finished up his speech before promptly walking very quickly to his hut, grabbing the Demons hand tightly as he did so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once in Sammy closed the door to his hut tightly.  He let out a momentary sigh. “<strong>You could have been caught.</strong>” Sammy said to Bendy walking towards him. The Demon purred in response seemingly alright with the idea. “<strong>Don’t give me that! That could ruin both of our credibility. Besides we shouldn’t do that around other people-</strong>“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Demon responded with a shrug seemingly uncaring and Sammy gave a him a disapproving look. “<strong>Promise me My Lord</strong>.” Sammy asked the Demon, Bendy paused for a moment before nodding his head although seemingly a bit disappointed. “<strong>Now, my Lord if you are still interested.</strong>”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy put his arms around the Demon’s waist and smirked up at him from under the mask. Bendy let out a purr and hugged Sammy tightly before lifting the smaller man up in that hug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same story, but it goes all the way or version 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same as the last chapter, but Sammy doesn’t tell Bendy to back off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sammy took on the job of leading the lost ones without hesitation. He saw it as a way to help people and of course spread the word of his good lord. Amusing as that may be given his lack of speech. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy stood in front of the bordered up mural. Words and handprints were written in ink a monument in a way to the people who lived here. A makeshift podium made from scraps of wood in front of him and  His Lord behind him with a large grin as he watched the prophet talk to his people. Take their concerns and worries, promises, and fixes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly the Demon's eyes wandered from the lost ones to his prophet and then slowly down till the Demon was quite obviously staring at the prophet's rear. Bendy snapped his eyes up to stare at Sammy’s face as he turned around and gestured towards Bendy. Saying something the Demon had completely tuned out do to minor embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He simply gave a warm smile that only partially seemed too large- giving a subtle uneasiness about him despite not meaning any harm. Sammy went back to talking and Bendy looked around the room at first trying not to give in to temptation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Demon’s are creatures of temptation. Bendy moved closer to Sammy until he was practically over top of the smaller man. He leaned in, his head laying on top of Sammy’s and their bodies pressed closely together. Bendy closed his and let out a soft purr. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy stopped for a moment pausing his speech and looked up at the Demon leaning against him. He gave a slight smile although it went invisible under his mask. He then got back to his speech. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wondered if the Lost Ones knew that their relationship was more then just Sammy being a prophet or if they simply thought that Demon is affectionate to higher followers. Sammy paused again as the Demon wrapped his arms around the man. The creature slowly glided his hands down the prophets sides. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy coughed and elbowed Bendy slightly playfully telling him to knock it off. Although Sammy didn’t really want the affection to stop- just not for it to be here and now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy continued his speech again this time trying to get through things faster. He was excited by the prospect of what Bendy was suggesting and that would be a lot more fun then talking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bendy purred nuzzling his head against Sammy’s  and pressing his hips against the man slightly. Sammy felt flushed, excited and nervous. His hands shaking slightly as he gripped the podium for stability. He continued his speech glancing nervously around the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one can notice right? Sammy thought and Bendy made a quiet teasing growl. Sammy tried his best to ignore it. Before letting out a gasp he tried to make sound like a cough. Bendy had put his tendril like cock between Sammy’s legs and moved it to massage the man’s crotch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy was slightly stunned into silence as he felt the demon massage him. His mouth slightly gaped open although you couldn’t see that through the mask. He took a deep breath apologized for ‘coughing’ and continued his speech trying to act normal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bendy let out a soft laugh although it came out more of a purr. He seemed to enjoy teasing his prophet greatly. He continued to massage the prophet the tendril making it’s way to unzipping the man’s pants and it did so with ease. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy let out a nervous chuckle trying to pretend that everything was normal. Trying to hide his reaction as the demon wrapped his tendril cock around Sammy’s. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy desperately wanted to collapse into the Demon and let him have his way, but was trying to stay strong for the speech. Sammy’s voice cracked slightly when Bendy tightened his grip on Sammy’s member. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy let out a slight audible whimper and tried to play it off as his voice breaking again. The Demon massaged Sammy within his grip. happily grinning down as the prophet tried to hide his reactions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Demon refused to stay at a steady rhythm torturing Sammy by going between a painstakingly slow pace to a much quicker one. Sammy let out an audible moan and quickly put a hand over his mouth as on lookers gave confused glances. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sammy was trying to hold himself back so much, but he could feel himself melting from the Demon’s touches. He wasn’t going to be able to take this much longer. Sammy apologized and tried to continue, but it didn’t last long. “<b>Ah~ fuck</b>” Sammy cursed leaning against the podium and gripping it tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just like that Sammy‘s sense of control went away. “<b>Aha~ Ah~</b>” He openly moaned as the Demon jerked him off. Now pressing his entire weight into the podium. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is until Bendy wrapped his arms around Sammy lifting the man up. Careful not to drop the smaller man he moved his one hand down to his upper leg and pulled it up and then repeated with the other until Sammy was being blatantly shown off to the crowd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crowd that got- a lot more then they bargained for to say the least. I suppose that is one way to show your loyalty to the Demon. His legs spread apart and his arms now wrapped around Bendy’s neck. Sammy moaned loudly as  the Demon continued to massage him in front of everyone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The large grin never leaving the Demon’s face as he pleasures the prophet enjoying the sounds he made with delight. Oh how the Demon loved the prophets noises. Bendy let out a soft growl and gently nibbles at Sammy’s neck playfully nipping at the prophet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<b>F-fuck</b>~” Sammy moaned his body shaking slightly and his glowing yellow eyes rolling back as he came. The white fluid staining the podium. “<b>Ah~ Aha~</b>” Sammy panted as the Demon unraveled himself from Sammy and gently put the prophet down. Letting the smaller man lean on him as he fought to regain his balance. Sammy then looked at the crowd of lost ones staring at them all with fairly shocked faces. “<b>Oh uh-,</b>” Sammy coughed. “<b>As I was saying.</b>” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have decided to compile this series and will now post future works on it through this link or through the story "Ink Tainted Heart"</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957412/chapters/73743393">https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957412/chapters/73743393</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>